The history of the fullerene organic chemistry counts nearly forty years, while the first porphyrine adducts of C60 fullerenes were originated relatively recently, in the late 1990s [see Bullips E. & Ciufolini M. A. (1993), Buckminsterfullerenes, 577, ff, VHC Pubilishers, New York and Dikij V. V. & Kabo G. Y. (2000) Fullerene adducts: synthesis and properties, Uspekhi Khimii (Progress in Chemistry [Russian language], v. 69B, pages 107 to 122).
However, no indication to either cationite membranotropic products of such chemical entities have been disclosed so far.
Moreover, very few C60-derivatives are known to be water-soluble, and no porphyrin adduct is—according to the state of the art as cited above—water soluble.
The thesis of Matthias Helmreich issued 2005 and refers to “Crown Ether-Metalloporphyrins as Ditopic Receptors and Pyropheophorbide-a Conjugates for the Photodynamic Therapy of Tumors”. It discloses porphyrine adducts of C60 fullerene. However, the compounds have poor water solubility and hence can only be dissolved in organic solvents.
Therefore a strong need exists to provide water soluble porphyllerene compounds that have low toxicity and are useful as Active Pharmaceutical Ingredients (hereinafter referred to as APIs) present within medicaments.